Shizen Mew Mews
by Shady-Fandom-Nerd
Summary: Cynaclonia is habitable, the Mew Mews we know and love have lost their powers- but what's the big deal about that? There's nothing to fight anymore, right? But... Maybe somebody on Cynaclonia doesn't think something's right. Maybe somebody there has a lot of power, and still wants Earth. The Mews have lost their power for good, so what can they do? Is there anything to do?
1. The Arrival

Guess who's back  
Back again  
Shady's back  
Tell a friend

okay but in all seriousness, I am back and I'm hoping to be back for a long time! I'm so sorry to those of you I talked to on a daily basis for just randomly disappearing. I know I probably say this a lot, but I was going through some shit.

"Some shit" meaning mental illness stuff, but hey, I'm doing much better now, and hopefully this time it will stay that way. sooo here we go!

* * *

The ship was cloaked the whole flight, even as it landed on Earth.

The cynaclons on board were cautious; most of them had never been off of Cynaclonia, and those that had had never been to Earth. Though it was unseen, a large hatch on the side of the ship slid open, a mechanical whir echoing sounding through the seemingly empty clearing.

From it appeared four cynaclons total, though only two floated down to the ground. The two walked around the clearing, surveying the area. Had anybody been watching this, they would have immediately guessed that the two aliens were guards. They returned to the ship moments later, standing on either side of the open hatch, hands to their sides, and eyes staring off into the distance.

From the hatch an elegant, young cynaclon floated down to the ground. Her silver-blue hair reached to her thighs, and her hot pink eyes looked around at the scenery in front of her. She took a few steps forward, brows knit together- this was not what she had always seen.

Behind this graceful woman appeared a small male with messy, blue hair. His silver eyes seemed vacant, and to a human, one might think he was simply fascinated by the grass. Yet his expression was blank, and his hands were folded politely in front of him. The boy followed a few steps behind the woman, ears twitching occasionally as he listened closely for the sound of her voice.

"Isn't this nature beautiful, Kiku?" the woman's voice was quiet, but the blue-haired boy lifted his head immediately.

"Hai, Heika." Kiku replied, looking around for a moment before he lowered his head again.

"Yet," the woman paused, smiling a little as she let out a forced laugh, "It is wrong. It is not what my visions showed me. These... Humans, have changed it. This nature, it is beautiful, yes, but... They have destroyed the planet I have always loved. The air is not even clean- things are dying. Do you hear it, Kiku? Smell it?"

Kiku closed his silver eyes, focusing on sounds around him. A moment past, and then... He heard it.

He could hear a gun shot from somewhere, followed by an animal crying out in pain. He heard the sound of a tree falling, of something being ripped from the ground. Kiku breathed in, and could smell the pollution. He opened his eyes quickly, the sensations overwhelming him for a moment.

"H-Hai, Heika... It is awful." Kiku managed, voice sounding choked.

The woman looked at him, smiling somewhat sadly.

"Kiku, go fetch Taeru for me."

Without replying, the air around him rippled as Kiku vanished. Within seconds, two spaces in the air in front of her rippled. In one spot, Kiku appeared, head lowered and hands folded. In the other, kneeling on one knee and head down, was a cynaclon of around seventeen years. His crimson hair was held in a pony tail that reached just below his neck, a white-ish bandage barely visible holding it in place.

The woman looked at him, voice authoritative and yet caring, "Taeru. Go into town with Ikusei. Find these so-called mew mews those three boys spoke of. Tell them that I want my planet back. Tell them whatever peace treaty they _thought_ they had made with us, doesn't exist. If they try to attack, react accordingly. Ikusei is to heal any non-human creature that is harmed- and, Taeru? Don't let him get hurt. He is our most powerful healer, and you will do well to remember his safety is priority when he's on a mission with you. Now, go."

Taeru teleported away without a word, and as soon as he was gone, the woman turned her head away. Her shoulders shook the slightest bit, tears falling silently down her face. From where he stood, Kiku could see her tears form the corner of his eye.

He raised his head hesitantly, voice unsteady as he spoke, "H-Heika? Are you... Alright?"

The woman gave a slight nod, long, pale fingers reaching up to wipe her tears away.

"I _**will**_ get this planet back for my people. Why should we have to live on a planet that needs this mysterious substance to be habitable? Why shouldn't we be able to live on the planet we originated from. We were here before them, this is our rightful home..." she paused, turning and heading back towards where she knew the ship was.

"Let's go back inside, Kiku. I can't stand to listen to this suffering any longer."

* * *

TA-DA~! So, tell me, what do ya'll think..? Please leave a review, and tell me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated 3

Anywho, there are a lot of cynaclons on this ship. Most of them simply operate it, but there are of course those who are there as servants, accompanying this mysterious woman. There are also quite a few soldiers, and this "Ikusei" isn't the only healer, simply the most powerful one.

Having said that, I would greatly appreciate if any of you could perhaps send me some character ideas for them. I will of course, credit you for the idea, either in the AN before the chapter, or after. Any help is appreciated, nyah~!

Translation key:

Shizen - "nature"

Kiku - "listen" (this is his first name)

Heika - "your majesty"

Taeru - "to endure" (this is his last name)

Ikusei - "nurture" (this is his last name)


	2. The Meet

oh shit whaddup it's ya boi Shady back at it again with another chapter

I have become too obsessed with memes in my time away from you, ffnet...

* * *

Two cynaclons appeared in a park, floating in front of a pink building.

"Heishi, are you _sure_ this is it?" the smaller of the two boys asked, his black hair moving slightly in the breeze.

"Hai, Hokori. This is the location described in the Ikisatashi reports." Taeru Heishi replied, floating down to the ground with an annoyed sigh.

"So... Do we just walk in?" Ikusei Hokori couldn't help but ask, landing quietly on the soft grass beside the taller alien.

"We _could_ , but why not make them come to us instead?" Heishi's golden eyes sparkled with a mischief that made Hokori a little uneasy.

"How would we-" Hokori shut up instantly as a teal, semi-translucent jellyfish appeared in Heishi's hand, pulsing with a glow.

Hokori simply watched as Heishi tossed the jellyfish at a nearby cat, and he found himself incapable of doing anything but stare, pastel blue eyes wide, as the jellyfish seemed to phase into the cat, who howled in pain and arched its back as it began growing and growing.

Hokori found himself feeling the cat's pain, and he was so absorbed in trying to comfort the cat with his thoughts, that he didn't even notice all the sudden chaos around. People were screaming, parents were picking up their children, or taking their children's hand, babies were crying, and everybody was running.

It wasn't until the cat stopped howling that Hokori realized he'd been knocked to the ground in the chaos, and Heishi was roughly pulling him up.

"Baka, pay attention!" Heishi growled at him, turning to whistle at the cat.

The cat was easily as tall as the pink building in front of them, if not larger, and it took only two large steps for it to reach them. Its orange eyes seemed to glow, and a patch of its rough, calico fur was missing. The patch of skin looked raw and irritated, and a large crimson symbol was there.

Hokori placed a hand on his bare stomach, his slightly tattered cloth of a shirt being what one would describe as a baggy crop top with no sleeves. Ignoring Heishi's orders to stay where he is, Hokori flies up to the cat, and slowly reaches out a hand to the large creature, closing his eyes.

He blocks Heishi out, focusing on the chimera's heart beat, and the sound of it breathing. Hokori slowly opens his eyes when he feels the cat press it's muzzle against his small hand.

Hokori flies around and sits on its head, petting it cautiously. A loud, rumbling noise echoed from deep in the cat, making him giggle.

"What are you guys doing here, na no da?"

Hokori stopped petting the cat, peering down over it's head to see seven figures. It was a small blond girl who had spoken, he figured, judging by the tone of the voice.

"We're here to deliver a message. Hokori, get down here, baka!" Heishi's voice was much harsher than before, and Hokori flinched, teleporting down obediently. The cat chimera reached down and nuzzled Hokori in a comforting manner, it's rough, padded tongue flicking out to lick him.

"Knock it off, chimera! You're here to _fight_ if we have to, not do whatever the hell _that_ was." Heishi barked, swatting the big cat on it's nose. Heishi turned back to the group of seven, annoyed.

"Now, then. As I was saying before that _thing_ started acting up; we bring a message from a member of the royal family. She wants _her_ planet back, and she doesn't care if she has to take it by force. Got it?"

"But- we gave Kisshu the Mew Aqua to heal the planet!" the green-haired girl spoke, clearly confused and worried.

"Yeah, well, Oshitsu Mirai doesn't care. What an Oshitsu wants, they get, so you can put up as much of a fight as you'd like, but we aren't those Ikisatashi boys. We are going to follow her every order, as we always have, and we won't go easy on you either." Heishi turned and snapped his fingers at the chimera, who poofed into the cat, the jellyfish floating away.

Heishi grabbed the jellyfish, while Hokori immediately ran to the cat, holding it in his arms as a blue glow seemed to absorb it. After a couple moments, he set it down, and turned to Heishi, who was walking over to him.

He grabs his arm roughly, and teleports away, sticking his tongue out at the seven humans.

The two of them reappear in a long hall, where Heishi lets go of Hokori's arm and spins around to face him immediately, growling.

"Are you _dumb_? You could have gotten us _both_ attacked back there, don't you **_ever_ ** do that again. Got it?"

All Hokori could do was nod before Heishi stormed off, his voice echoing as he spoke, "I'm going to tell Oshitsu-Sama the mission's complete."

* * *

The next chapters will be longer, I promise 3

Translations:

Oshitsu - "royal family" ("Heika"'s last name)

Mirai - "future" ("Heika"'s actual name)

Heishi - "a soldier" (Taeru's first name)

Hokori - "Dust" (Ikusei's first name)


	3. Powerless

OH DANG WOW I'M BACK AGAIN?

bet ya'll expected me to vanish

not this time boiiiii XD

* * *

Oshitsu Mirai was a caring person. Kiku's been serving her for as long as he could remember, and he knew she was caring. So, he knew when she yelled at him this morning, that he shouldn't take it to heart.

 _Heika is merely stressed_ , he told himself. Yet, when he was walking around the ship doing things for her, he caught whispers. People saying stuff about her being rude to them all day. How could they not understand she wasn't trying to be rude? Kiku wanted to speak out- but it wasn't his place. He knew that. His orders had been to find the brothers, Junzo and Kafu, and bring them to Oshitsu-Sama.

So he did just that; he assumed they were in one of the many training rooms, Kiku guessed it was the anti-teleportation room, because he found himself unable to teleport to either of them. That training room, he knew, was for if a warrior was ever in a situation in which they could not teleport. Simple hand-to-hand combat, on the ground.

So he kept his eyes on the floor as he walked through the halls, and slipped into the room quietly as he always does. Kiku clears his throat, catching the attention of the brothers.

"Heika wishes to speak with the two of you." Kiku said, not looking directly at either brother.

"She does?" the slight difference in the voices told Kiku that it was Kafu who had spoken. Kiku nods, and holds the door open for them.

"I will teleport us to her." Kiku says, flicking his wrist ever so slightly towards the two brothers. The air around them rippled, and Kiku teleports just after.

He appears in front of Oshitsu-Sama, and immediately folds his hands in front of him, lowering his head. The two brothers bow, kneeling on one knee.

"You wished to speak with us, Heika?" it was Junzo who spoke this time, Kiku noticed.

"I did. I want the two of you to cause some mischief in town. Take one or two healers with you, in case you hurt anything that is not human. I do not want the beautiful life on this planet harmed; the humans I do not care about. Understood?"

"Hai, Heika." both brothers spoke, simultaneously, though neither moved from their spot on the floor.

"Good. You may go." Oshitsu-Sama looked away as she finished speaking, and from the corner of his eye, Kiku saw the air ripple around them as the brothers teleported away.

"Kiku?"

"H-Hai, Heika?" Kiku raises his head, hesitantly looking up at the taller, older, cynaclon.

Oshitsu-Sama looks at him, her robe-like clothing swishing lightly with the movement.

"I want you to watch them. They are strong warriors, but I want you to... _observe_ them. Watch them closely, and report to me after."

Kiku nodded, his voice sounding confident when he spoke, "As you wish, Heika."

"Stay out of sight. Now, go."

Kiku gave a slight bow before teleporting away. He found himself on the ground, five feet behind a two-headed lizard chimera.

Kiku rushes behind a nearby tree quickly, using his power to cloak himself from sight. The chimera seemed to be alone, until he saw four cynaclons fly up to it. From his spot behind the tree, Kiku could tell that two of them were Junzo and Kafu.

The other two were probably the healers they'd been ordered to bring with; one had long, braided pastel green hair, while the other had orange hair that laid over one shoulder.

The two healers flew up into the air, far out of reach of attacks, and hopefully, sight. Kiku couldn't help but think that was wise- and he'd much rather be up there than down here.

Kiku watched as five girls run up, a bright colored light enveloping each one. Kiku was confused until he realized that they were transforming, and before the brothers now stood five brightly-dressed girls with animal features. One with wings, and all but one had a tail of some sort.

As Kiku watched, the two-headed lizard began attacking the mews. The scales of the chimera seemed to serve as some sort of armor, and Kiku couldn't help but notice how similar to poison the drool dripping from its two mouths looked. The five girls did an excellent job at dodging- until the chimera flipped around and swept its tail at the girls.

The one with wings and the pink one barely managed to dodge this, but the other three went flying, and crashed into nearby trees. The trees toppled, and Kiku could feel the ground quake slightly from it.

The three girls were surrounded by their colored light again; green, purple, and yellow respectively. This time, when it vanished, the three girls had returned to their human forms. This confused Kiku; why would they detransform in the middle of a battle?

With the winged and pink mews distracted, the lizard swiped at them with a large, clawed paw. It managed to hit the winged one, and Kiku noticed that half-way through her trip to the ground, the girl was surrounded by blue. By the time she hit the ground, she had detransformed.

"Mew Mint!" the remaining mew cried out, giving a wary look to the chimera before dashing over to the three girls still laying on the fallen trees. She moved so quickly- Kiku had barely been able to follow her movement.

The ground shook slightly as the lizard chimera stomped its way to the pink mew, not caring to wait for her to check on her friends. Kiku barely registered the girl suddenly had something in her hands- from the distance, it appeared to be a pink heart-shaped thing. She raised it as the chimera's paw came down on her, and a glowing, rainbow bubble surrounded her.

 _Is that... coming from the thing she's holding?_ Kiku couldn't help but wonder. As he watched, he noticed how much this seemed to strain her- she had small cuts appearing on her skin, and tares on the pink cloth of her outfit.

Kiku noticed her feet gradually slipping back, until the bubble flickered and sent her flying back with a scream. She didn't de-transform, and the lizard's paw missed her just barely.

At this point, Kiku noticed some movement from the pile of trees- a girl with long purple hair was just barely managing to force herself to stand, one arm wrapped around her abdomen, the other seeming to hang limp by her side. Kiku guessed she probably broke something.

"Why are you attacking us!?" she cried out, her voice pained.

"Oshitsu-Sama told us to," Kafu spoke as if this was obvious, and Kiku noticed him fly down to the ground in front of the chimera.

"I suggest you back down now, before we take you all out. Kafu here _loves_ making Oshitsu-Sama happy; and she would definitely be pleased to find four or five _less_ humans to bother us." Junzo half-teases his brother, flying down beside Kafu, arms crossed.

The pink mew hopped in front of them suddenly, glaring and breathing heavily.

"You can't take us out. We are the Mew Mews, and we protect Earth!" she exclaimed, weapon in hand.

Junzo laughed at this, a black shuriken appearing in his hand. He twirls it around a bit, tilting his head as he contemplates something.

The mew lifted her weapon to bring up her shield again, but the bubble appeared and flickered away as Junzo threw the shuriken at her feet. Kiku watched Junzo grab his brother and teleport high into the air as soon as the weapon left his hand.

Kiku discovered why seconds later when the ground seemed to explode and a dark void-like cloud seemed to erupt from where the shuriken hit. The ground shook, and Kiku suspected there was a reason that Junzo teleported away from the ground, so he did the same. He appeared high up in the air from where he'd been hiding.

It seemed to be an hour before the cloud disappeared, and when it did, Kiku was a bit taken by surprise. Everything seemed normal- except the pink mew now laid beyond the fallen trees, and had detransformed. The girl with purple hair no longer stood either, and the human-made things nearby had all collapsed or started to collapse.

Even the chimera was gone, and Kiku was pretty sure it was safe to assume whatever the chimera had originally been made from was probably dead now.

"Well, looks like our job here is done. Let's head back to Oshitsu-Sama, shall we, Kafu?" Junzo suggested to his brother. Kiku didn't stay long enough to here Kafu's response, as he teleported away, appearing before Oshitsu-Sama.

"Heika, I have observed them as you wished." Kiku reported, folding his hands in front of him and lowering his head.

Kiku felt a hand on his head, and heard Oshitsu-sama's voice before he could react, "Good, Kuki. Now, allow me to see what you saw."

Kiku suddenly saw the entire battle replay before his eyes, and he found himself noticing little things he hadn't before.

The saliva from the chimera made bubbling puddles on the ground, the winged mew had tried to fire an arrow at one of the healers in the air. Junzo's shuriken had a white "J" on it.

As the battle ended before his eyes, Kiku's vision returned to normal and he felt Oshitsu-Sama's hand lift from his head.

"So, they have lost their powers... Excellent. We may not have to deal with them at all, then."

Oshitsu-Sama smiled at the thought, and Kiku couldn't help but smile a little too.

* * *

Shout-out to I'm A Nerd And Proud for Junzo and Kafu~

Translation key:

Junzo - "genuine"

Kafu - "a cuff"


End file.
